Por una cabeza
by JustMe-Liz
Summary: Their eyes meet over the length of the restaurant. He is smirking knowingly and she knows he is going to walk over and ask her to dance. She holds his gaze as he walks over the floor, his hand outstretched. Addek.


Okay so the name of the fic also happens to be a beautiful tango. I don't own the song or Grey's Anatomy... And also this fic is for Danielle. It was supposed to be a Christmas prezzie, now it's a New Years one...

* * *

"I have a reservation. Under Montgomery."

"Ah. Yes ma'am."

The waiter smirks slightly and leads her to her table with a fake air of politeness. Addison sits down, glancing at the menu before looking at the waiter again.

"If you'll give me a few minutes."

She groans inwardly when he leaves, wondering what on earth made her come here tonight. Here of all places.

As the night drags along she finally orders a bottle of wine, figuring that she might as well get plastered tonight. It was not like she was doing anything else to celebrate the new year.

Her heart practically stops when the orchestra starts playing a too familiar tune and she looks up, instantly noticing the man standing next to the orchestra.

Their eyes meet over the length of the restaurant. He is smirking knowingly and she knows he is going to walk over and ask her to dance. She holds his gaze as he walks over the floor, his hand outstretched. And just like she knew he was going to come over, she knows that she's about to take his hand even before she does.

It feels like a short eternity before she slips her hand into his and he guides her to the dance floor where he they start sliding across the floor expertly. He dips her suddenly before pulling her back up, his face dangerously close. Addison gazes into his eyes, not only making the right steps at the right time, but also pouring her heart and soul into the dance.

Turn out, turn back in.

Step back, allow him to pull her forward again.

Feet. Hands. Heart.

He pulls her up against his chest, his right hand sliding dangerously low down her back.

She feels herself being dipped low again, knowing that it's not only her body falling. When he pulls her back up, there is a certain light in his eyes, which she hadn't seen for a long time. The music finally stops and they come to a stop under a heavy applause of every other person in the restaurant.

She finally breaks the thick silence between them, her voice hoarse.

"Derek…"

He smiles, resting his hand against her cheek.

"We got tangled up, Addie. Let's tango on."

She knows what he means, so she pulls her hand back.

"Derek…"

He quickly presses his lips against hers, a smirk already forming.

"Come with me."

She is under his spell.

There's no other explanation, no other reason why she'd be willingly follow him out to the waiting cab and she can't help but wonder whether he planned all of this. Which is ridiculous, but hey – so is spending New Year's eve with your ex-husband whom you had not spoken to in months.

She slides into the cab next to him and all of the sudden his lips are pressing against hers and Addison can't really do anything but kiss him back.

The realisation of where they are and who this is suddenly hits her and she pushes him away.

"No."

"No?"

"I'm drunk, Derek, but not that drunk."

He looks sincerely shocked and she rolls her eyes at his hurt expression.

"Addie, it's not like I was going to take advantage of you or something."

"Oh really? Then why did you drag me off to a cab and start kissing me?"

"I dragged you here because I wanted to talk to you. And I kissed you because you look so darn adorable."

She looks away, angry tears forming in her eyes.

"What if I don't want to talk to you?"

"You started making a name for yourself. More money. You earned respect and… you were my equal. No, I'm lying. You weren't. You were so far above me, I couldn't reach the standards you set. I felt inadequate. I felt… like I didn't deserve you so I became indifferent."  
It looks like she wants to say something, but he stops her.

"You didn't do anything to make me feel that way, Addison. It was my old stupid minority complex kicking in. So when I found you with Mark, I thought… it was the out I was looking for. I went to Seattle and I found Meredith. It was… easy to fall for her."

She flinches and his heart soars when he notices the move, knowing that what he says hurts. And while he doesn't want to hurt her anymore, the fact that she still hurts over Meredith reassures him of her love. So he smiles before continuing.

"She would never be my equal, you see. She'd never be competition, she'd always admire me and… I thought you stopped doing that."

She finally looks at him, a broken heart lying in her eyes.

"How could you think that I stopped admiring you, Derek?"

"Your skills… surpassed mine, Addison. How could you admire someone who isn't half the surgeon you are?"

She makes a move to say something, but he shakes his head.

"No. Wait. I wasn't finished."  
She simply nods and he takes a deep breath before continuing.

"We were at her house, talking about Christmas and the new year and… suddenly I realised that I missed you. That I wasn't in love with Meredith, but with the way she made me feel. Like I was so important and smart and perfect. McDreamy."

He leans forward, pressing his lips against her forehead.

"With you, I was never McDreamy. I was just Derek and… I want to be Derek again."

She pulls away from him, tears forming in her eyes.

"I don't know if I can do this again, Derek."

"Addie, please. I'm begging you. Give me another chance."

She turns away from him, shaking her head.

"You hurt me. It was all about you, Derek. Everything can't be about you. I'm not Meredith Grey. I'm never going to be wide eyed and surprised at everything you say. I'm never going to forgive everything you do. I'm never going to treat you like you're McDreamy."

He sighs, grabbing onto her hand.

"I'm not McDreamy. That's what I'm trying to say here. I'm not McDreamy and I don't want to be. Please, Addie, I'll do anything."  
She nods slowly, turning to look at him seriously.

"I'm moving back to New York. You can stay in Seattle or you can join me here in New York. It's your choice."

"Are you saying…"

"I'm saying that… if you come back to New York… If I'm worth another move… then I'll give you another chance."

"I…"  
"Don't decide right now, Derek. Take your time. And don't call me, don't email me, don't text me."  
"But…"

"If… I walk in to Mt. Sinai and you're there or if… at any day, you walk in there and tell me you're back… then we can give this… us… another go. But if you're not, then I'll know what your choice was. Then I never want to see you again."

She is serious. He can see it. So all he does is nod.

"When are you starting at Mt. Sinai again?"

She smiles, staring out in front of her.

"The first of February. I still need to sort out a few things."

He nods, knowing for certain that sooner or later he'd join her in New York. So he tells the taxi driver to go to the Brownstone and greets her with a quick kiss.

"Happy New Year, Addie."

She smiles at him, squeezing his hand before getting out.

"Thanks, Derek. To you too."


End file.
